Rain, Blood, And Fallen Angels
by NightAngel97
Summary: Twilight: Supernatural style! Destiel Supernatural, Twilight Crossover! Basically the Supernatural characters in a Twilight an moves to Forks and Meets Castiel Cullen and discovers the dark secrets of Castiel's family. I kinda suck at summaries so just give it a chance! Rated M for references and later chapters of smut!
1. Home

**A/N: So this is basically the SPN characters in the Twilight universe/storyline. Obviously there will be Destiel and some kinda Wincest. You don't have to see it as Wincest if you don't want to cause they aren't related in this story, but to me Wincest is Wincest. I have changed a few things obviously, but I hope you guys like it. This is also gonna make fun of Twilight just a little because it's kind of impossible not to with the Supernatural characters in stuff so yeah. If people like this I plan on doing 4, so I can have a complete Supernatural Saga, complete with Mpreg. Alight so here we go!**

**~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, the Twilight Saga or anything else I reference in this story.**

**Preface**

Love sure is a funny thing. It makes you happy…it makes you sad…it makes you do all sorts of insane shit that you never thought you'd do before. In fact, love's the reason why I'm laying here on the floor dying as my very soul seeps out of my body…

**Chapter 1: Home**

I sat in the airport, tapping my foot impatiently waiting for my dad to show up. He was late; as usual, but he's the chief of police so it was generally police business that made him late. For this reason his lateness usually didn't bother me, but after the week I'd had, who could blame me for getting more than a little pissed?

It all started last Monday when my stepfather got notified that he had made it into some major league baseball team. Mom and him went out to celebrate and left me at home with no one for company besides my Golden Barrel cactus.

The next morning mom informed me that we would be going on the road to follow him around. And by 'road' she meant air. As in _airplanes. _As in my only fear in the entire world. Naturally I told her no way in Hell was I riding on airplanes on a weekly basis while being homeschooled. She responded by telling me that the only other option was to move to Forks and live with my dad. I told her fine. I only see him once or twice a year so maybe some bonding would be good. And more importantly the only plane I would have to get on would be the one from Arizona to Washington.

And so the plans had been made. Mom didn't want me to go; Dad couldn't wait for me to arrive.

I had stood up and was staring out the window at the cloudy Port Angela's sky when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Bells."

I groaned. "Dad, it was cute when I was three and tied a string of Christmas bells around my neck. Now it's just weird." I turned and embraced my father in an awkward one-armed hug. "It's actually really good to see you."

"You too Kid. How's Karen?"

I nodded, "She's fine, flying around, chasing after Mr. Baseball."

Dad's mouth quirked up into a smile, "Still afraid of flying, huh?" I nodded. "Well come on then, let's get you home."

We rode in a comfortable silence until we entered Forks, Washington Population: 3,545. "3,546 now," Dad told me with a smile.

I smiled back. Sure we weren't the best of friends, but we did love each other and actually got along pretty well most times. And yeah we were also kind of like strangers, but it's not like I had a hard time not calling him by his first name. I would never dream of saying, _"Hi Bobby-oops, I mean Dad."_

"So I got you a car," Dad spoke, pulling me out of my head.

"You got me a car?" I asked in disbelief. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," He assured in a gruff tone. "And either way it was cheap, so don't worry about it."

I looked at him quizzically. "How cheap?"

"Free?"

"Who would just give you a car?"

"You remember John Winchester?"

I shook my head; the name 'Winchester' did ring a very distant bell though.

"Well me and John go way back. Anyways he was in an accident a while back and can't drive anymore, and since his boy won't be able to drive for another couple of years, he gave it to me. Said to think of it as a 'welcome home' present for you."

"What kind of car is it?" I asked skeptically. "What year?"

"Uh, '67 Impala, I think," He must have seen my eyes light up because he quickly added, "It's not in perfect shape. It's old, dented, and has quite a few primer-colored spots, but it's got a new engine so it should get you to and from school."

"She," I corrected.

"What?"

"You called the Impala 'It', she's a 'She'," I explained with a smile.

Just then we pulled up to an old two-story house and there she was, dented and half primered, but all mine. "Just don't go all Gollum on me and start calling the thing your 'precious' or anything, alright?" Dad said with a laugh.

I grinned, jumping out of Dad's squad car and running over, to my- okay since 'precious' was out -baby. I ran my hand over her smooth hood and turned back to Dad. I had to fight the urge to hug the man into oblivion. "Thank you," I said instead.

He nodded and helped me carry my bags up to my room. I sat on the edge of my new bed and started unpacking. "Well, I'll, uh leave you to it then." Dad gave me one last parting smile and disappeared.

One quality that I love about my dad more than anything else; he doesn't hover.

~o0o0o0o~

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I must have because the next time I opened my eyes, cool grey light was coming in through my bedroom window. I groaned rolling myself out of bed to get dressed for the day.

By the time I got downstairs Dad had already left for work, leaving me a pot of coffee and an array of cereals to choose from as well as a note on the fridge that read:

_Morning Bells,_

_I called down to the school and got your classes all worked out for you. First Period starts at 8:35. Pick up your schedule from the front office. Have a good first day Kid,_

_Dad_

I looked to my watch, 8:17am. "Son of a bitch!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door and to my car. She started on the first try and I floored it out of the driveway. I'd seen the high school on our way in so thankfully I didn't get lost. I was blessed yet again when the front office was clearly marked as such on the front of the building.

"Can I help you, Hon?" The blond behind the front desk asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Dean. Dean Swan."

She nodded, looking through a pile of papers for a moment before finding the one she wanted. "Here you go," She said, handing it to me with a smile. "Swan? As in Chief's son?"

I sighed. "Uh, yeah."

"Welcome home. Oh!" She dug through her pile of papers again, coming up with what appeared to be a map of the school. "You might need this."

I thanked her and hurried over to the main building with my map held up in front of my face so that I wouldn't get lost. When I finally got to my first class I quickly hung up my jacket next to a couple of pale girls doing the same thing. They looked up at me smiling. I returned their smiles and they giggled, scurrying off to their seats. I sighed and walked to the last open seat. I sat in silence for the next hour as the English teacher Mr. Kripke droned on like Ben Stine.

Finally the bell rang and I went to grab my jacket.

"Hi."

I turned to see boy smiling at me. "Uh, hi," I greeted.

"You're Chief Swan's son, right?"

"Dean," I corrected with a sigh.

"I'm Kevin. What's your next class?"

"Math, in room…" I looked to one of my papers, "Six."

"I'm in seven, come on I'll show you the way," He said with a smile.

I followed him down the hall, talking about the weather and other meaningless things until we arrived. "Well, I'll see you," I told him, somewhat awkwardly, ducking into my class with a small smile.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, see you."

The rest of the morning passed about the same: boring classes, blushing and giggling girls, and the occasional person who would come up and introduce themselves. One of said persons who I happened to sit next to in both Math and Spanish, clung to my arm as we walked to the cafeteria. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?" I asked, cutting off her seemingly never ending babbling.

"Becky!" She cried, swatting my arm playfully, before continuing her non-stop chatter.

I waved to the Kevin guy from across the room as Becky pulled me to a table filled with other chattering teenagers. She introduced me to them and I instantly forgot all of their names, too focused on wanting to go to the counter to get food.

Becky pulled me down to sit next to her. I sat for a second and was preparing to tell her to shut her friggin trap when I saw them.

There were five of them sitting at a table against the back wall, three guys and two girls. The first guy was lanky with spiky blond hair and wearing a V-neck. He was leaned over speaking into the ear of the pretty blond girl sitting next to him. The second guy was smaller, with neat black hair and wearing a black suit jacket. He and the second girl, a slim redhead, were staring at each other so intently I could have sworn that they were having an entire conversation with their eyes. Last came the third guy, the person who had pulled my attention to the table in the first place. He looked to around my height, with a slightly leaner build. Or at least I assumed he was leaner under his baggy tan trench coat. He had dark brown, nearly black hair, that was messy and sticking out at every angle. As I stared at him he turned and our eyes met. And oh, God I thought I was going to come just from looking into them.-Opps! Did I forget to mention that I'm gay? Yep! Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. I have been for as long as can remember…Now where was I? Oh yeah, his eyes…They were a beautiful pale blue that almost hurt to look at. I quickly unglued my eyes from his and turned back to Becky. "Who are _they_?"

"Huh?" Becky looked over my shoulder. "_Oh. _Those are the Cullens," She said, dropping her voice. (Up until this point I had no idea that this hyperactive girl was even capable of doing that.) "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids."

"They're all…" I cleared my throat, "Very…nice looking."

Becky giggled, "Understatement!" She dropped her voice again, "But they're all together.Like _together _together."

I looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Like, _dating. _See the hot blond guy in the V-neck? That's Balthazar; he's with Ruby, the other blond. The neat, but in pain looking one in Inias; he's with the redhead, Anna."

My eyes flicked over to the Cullen's table again, catching sight of the third guy. "And the other guy, who's he with?"

"Not me that's for sure!" She exclaimed. "Sorry. No one I guess. He's a bit of an outsider, even in his own family, even though he's incredibly hot and everyone at this school- male and female -secretly wants in his pants." Her eyes shifted back to me, seeming to realize that I was sitting next to her, she sighed. "His name is Castiel."

"Have they always lived here?" I was sure that I would remember having seen a face like Castile's around the few times I'd visited.

"No, they moved down here a few years ago from Alaska or Canada or someplace.'

"Huh." I excused myself to get my lunch. The bell rang and I finished shoving my pizza into my mouth on my way to Biology. One of the girls from lunch– Channing, I remembered -smiled and waved. I waved back, but the seat next to her was already taken.

"You can sit there," The teacher told me.

I looked to the seat Mr. Singer had pointed to and my heart nearly stopped.

I walked to my seat in what felt like slow motion and sat down next to Castiel Cullen. I was preparing to extend my hand and introduce myself when he turned as far away from me as possible and focused his eyes on a point above the teacher's head. I lowered my gaze to my desk and listened to Mr. Singer go on and on about some subject I'd already learned at my old school. Each time I peeked up at Castiel, he was still looking away. Finally, near the end of class I was met with a pale blue stare. I tentatively smiled at him. His face remained stony and expressionless except for a small undertone of what looked like anger. My smile faded and he returned his eyes to the point above the teacher's head.

The bell rang and Castiel was up and out of the classroom before anyone else had even had the time to gather their supplies.

"You must be Dean."

I turned to see a somewhat scruffy looking boy a little bit shorter than me. "Uh, yeah." I said shocked that someone had referred to me as 'Dean' instead of 'Chief's son'.

"I'm Chuck Shurley."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded. "Need help to your next class?"

"No, it's gym. I think I got it, but thanks."

"That's my next class too!" He exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high-five.

I help my fist up-Dean Swan does _not _do high-fives.

He slapped his hand against my fist, cheering, "Fist-five!"

I couldn't help laughing at that and wondering if Chuck was connected to Becky in some way.

Despite Chuck's constant talking, at least it wasn't gossip and he turned out to be the nicest person I'd met all day.

"So, hey, did you like stab Castiel Cullen with a pencil of something?" He asked, halfway to gym. "I mean the dudes weird- well aren't we all? -but I've never seen him act quite like _that _before."

"Was that the guy in Biology?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, and don't think I didn't see you staring at him all through lunch."

I internally cursed the blush that spread across my cheeks. "What do you mean?"

Chuck shook his head, opening the locker room door. "Look, it's cool, dude."

"What's cool?"

"That um..." He gulped, and spoke in a mouse-like voice, "You like…dudes."

I gave him a cold stare and he shrank away. Then I ruined it by busting into laughter.

"So you _are _into dudes?" He asked uncertainly.

I nodded, getting my laughter under control as we changed for gym. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Chuck made a small "Huh," sound as we finished getting ready for gym.

~o0o0o0o~

By the end of class I had been hit in the head with the volley ball so many times that the coach demanded I go to the front office where the nurse's office was located.

I stopped outside of the door when I saw Castiel inside talking to the receptionist lady who had given me my schedule earlier. He was leaned over the desk slightly with his trench coat draped over his arm. "Are you certain that I cannot change my Biology period? I will accept any other time," He pleaded with her in a shockingly rough voice.

"No, I'm sorry," She told him, sounding genuinely sorry.

"N-"He turned as I walked in. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second before he looked back to the receptionist. "I can see now that it is impossible. My apologies for wasting your time." His eyes looked anywhere but at me as he hurried out of the office.

And what did I do? Get angry and say screw him? No! I check out his ass and think about how beautiful he looked!

~o0o0o0o~

The next day was slightly better for a few reasons. One being I felt more comfortable in my own surroundings. And I had people to sit with in every class that I could call friends. At lunch I sat with a group that included Becky, Kevin, Chuck, Channing, and several other people whose faces I was slowly starting to recognize.

It was also slightly worse for a couple reasons. I had slept like shit, for one, because I kept thinking of those goddamn pale blue eyes and because the bastard who owned them wasn't at school at all.

I had had a small feeling of hope as I walked to Biology, thinking that maybe he'd just skipped lunch, but my hope was squished by the disappointment of having no lab partner for the boring as Hell hour of Biology.

Finally the last bell rang and I walked to my car, remembering to check my phone for the first time since the previous night. I had ten missed calls and the same amount of voice mails, all from Mom. Didn't she realize that I had school?

I sighed and began listening to the messages as I drove. "Hi, honey! How was your flight? Oh, what a stupid question! Well…I was hoping that you would have called me by now or at least texted, but…I guess you've been busy…It's Mom, um, give me a call when you get this. I love you."

I listened to the next eight messages that were basically the same as the first. I shook my head, punching the button to listen to the last message. "Hi, it's me again. I just realized that you're probably in school, huh? So, you know, call me when you get out. I just want to make sure that you're safe and well fed. We both know how terrible of a cook Bobby is. Anyway, I love you sweetie."

Food. I had discovered the night before that Dad wasn't exactly a culinary genius. "Shit," I muttered, making a U-turn to go back into the main part of town to buy something to cook.

~o0o0o0o~

I was cooking steak and potatoes in a pan, baking an apple pie, and doing homework when Dad came in. "Wow, Boy, it smells…_good _in here."

"Thanks," I told him, scribbling in a math problem.

Half an hour later we were sitting at the table eating. Dad looked up from his plate and asked through a mouthful of potatoes, "So didn't get a chance to ask last night, how was school? Made any friends yet?"

"School's, school," I shrugged. "I've met a few nice people. I eat lunch, listening to Becky Rosen in one ear and Chuck Shurley in the other," I laughed.

Dad smiled, nodding. "Those two are something else," He chuckled. "Their parents are real close so they grew up together, kinda became opposite gender clones of each other."

The light above my head flickered on. "Do you know the Cullen family?"

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure, they're nice enough. Why?"

"They- his kids –are…well _different. _They don't really seem to fit in at school, you know?"

Dad shook his head. "Damn small-town idjits, not accepting people and judging them because they're different or ain't from around here." He was actually starting to look angry.

I nodded in agreement and we continued to eat in silence.

~o0o0o0o~

The rest of the week went the same: wake up, go to school, look for Castiel, go to lunch, look for Castiel, go to Biology, look for Castiel, go home, cook dinner, think about Castiel, go to bed, dream about Castiel. Repeat. How fucking pathetic am I?

**A/N#2: And there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Reviews will help me to get Chapter 2 up sooner :D**


	2. Something Wicked

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 2. And I just wanted to apologize ahead of time if any grammar is weird or incorrect, this is the first fic I've wrote in first person so please bear with me :) Also I'm sorry this took **_**so**_** long. If I'd worked on it in all of my free time it would have been up a lot sooner, but I just got readdicted to Robot Unicorn Attack, so I seriously spent like an hour and a half straight playing the "Evolution" version today instead of typing so…yeah lol. But it's a super long chapter so yay!**

**Thanks for the follows, favs and special thanks to ****lola,****samijackson****, ****princess marrosa****, ****UntilTheDawn****, ****CoolBeena****, and ****Larkafree**** for leaving me reviews!**

**~Disclaimer~ I don't own Supernatural, the Twilight Saga or anything else I reference in this story.**

**Chapter 2: Something Wicked**

As I walked through the parking lot on Monday with Becky on one side of me and Chuck on the other something wicked began to happen; the sky had started puking on me. "Son of a bitch!"

Becky jumped and turned her head towards me, "What?"

"_Snow,_" I hissed.

"You don't like snow?" Chuck asked with a laugh. "Dude, you're from Arizona, have you ever even seen snow before?"

"On TV," I defended, shivering. Sure in a way snow was better than rain because it wasn't as wet, but at the same time it was worse because it meant that it was too cold to rain.

The snow continued to fall and Chuck laughed harder until a soppy ball of the offending white substance smacked him in the back of the head. The three of us turned to look in the direction the snowball had come from and seen Kevin walking nonchalantly across the parking lot, in the opposite direction of his first class.

"He's _so _gonna pay for that," Chuck mumbled, leaning down to gather up a handful of snow.

"I'm going class," I told them, already retreating to the main building. "I'll see you guys at lunch!" No was in _Hell _was I getting caught in the crosshairs of a friggin _snowball fight._

I managed to avoid the snow as much as possible as it continued to fall throughout the first half of the day while everyone else went on and on about how awesome it was.

At lunch time I walked into the cafeteria with Becky, Chuck, and Kevin, glancing over to the Cullen's to do my now, hopeless search for Castiel. I froze in place when I saw that my search wasn't hopeless today. There was Castiel, sitting quietly with his siblings as they chattered around him.

Someone pulled at my arm and I turned to see Becky, "What?"

Becky rolled her eyes, flashing me a smile. "Dean, I asked you what you wanted for lunch."

"Um…" I dropped my eyes to the floor, my heart beating erratically just from the sight of Castiel. "I'm feeling kind of sick actually. I think I'll just grab a coke."

Becky gave me a peculiar look, but shrugged, pulling me along with her. Once we had sat down at our table I silently sipped my soda while my friends talked around me. After a few minutes I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to the Cullen's table again. Castiel's siblings were laughing and shaking snow out of their hair. Castiel himself wasn't laughing, just silently watching them with a small smile, tugging up the corners of his beautiful mouth. My eyes stayed on Castiel as he ate his cheeseburger, noticing that he look less pale than the last time I had seen him and that the small circles under his eyes were faded.

"Dean, what are you staring at?" Becky asked me, her eyes following my gaze.

Just then Castiel's eyes flickered up and met mine for a fraction of a second before I dropped my eyes guiltily. I had to resist the urge to look up again to confirm what I thought I had just seen. His eyes had no longer looked harsh or unfriendly, just curious. Probably wondering why some weirdo was staring at him.

"Castiel Cullen is staring at you," Chuck informed me with a small smile.

My mouth went dry. "Does he look pissed?" I asked, gluing my eyes to the table in front of me.

"No," Becky stated, sounding confused. "Should he?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confessed.

"The Cullens don't like anybody, Dean. Why should you care whether or not he-" Her words died out and her mouth formed a small 'O'. "_You _like _him_. Oh. My. God! You-"

"Becky…" Chuck gave her a small warning look.

She shut her mouth with a small snap and mimed zipping it shut and throwing away the key. "He's still staring," She whispered, smirking in Castiel's direction.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed. She giggled and I had to look up to make sure that she had complied, thinking about braking my 'I don't hit girls' rule if she hadn't. Thankfully she had moved her eyes back to the table and the conversation was dropped. I sighed and sat quietly through the rest of lunch while my friends planned an 'epic snowball battle' in the parking lot after school.

Once lunch had ended I headed to Biology, sighing in relief as I sat down at my empty desk. I was doodling on my notebook when the chair next to me shifted. My breath caught in my throat, but I managed to keep my eyes glued to my drawings.

"Hello," Said a quiet, gravelly voice.

The surprise of hearing Castiel's voice ripped my eyes instantly off of my notebook and onto him/ He was sitting as far away from me as the desk would allow, but his chair was angled towards mine. His beautiful dark hair was a soppy mess, his blue eyes curious, yet guarded, and his perfect lips pulled up into a small barely noticeable smile. "My name is Castiel," He spoke again, and Hell if that voice didn't give me chills in all the right ways. "I apologize for not having occasion to introduce myself last week…You must be Dean Swan."

My head reeled as I took in his words, searching desperately for something- anything –to say. "How the Hell do you know my name?" Real smooth Swan.

Castiel's smile widened a fraction of a centimeter. "I believe the entire town knows your name, Dean. You've been the most common topic of discussion in the town since your father announced that you would be coming to live here."

"Oh." Thankfully, before I could say something else charming and witty, the teacher began giving us instructions to separate and label microscope slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis, and that whoever did it correctly the fastest would be rewarded the 'golden onion'. I sighed in relief; at least I knew what all the terms meant.

"Get started," Mr. Singer ordered.

Castiel slid the microscope towards me, "You can begin, if you'd like."

"Ladies first," I said with a smirk.

Castiel tilted his head, his eyes squinting in puzzlement.

"It's a joke, Castiel," I explained with a smile.

He continued to watch me in confusion. "I don't understand."

I shook my head, mentally slapping myself, "Sorry, uh, I'll just start."

He gave me a small nod, sliding the microscope over to my half of the desk.

I exhaled slowly and began examining the first slide. "Prophase," I stated confidently. I began removing the slide, but suddenly one of Castiel's hands was stopping mine. His touch was freezing cold, but at the same time seemed to shoot a wave of warmth through my entire body. I gasped in shock, jerking my hand away from his.

"Sorry," He said quietly, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he had just experienced a similar sensation. "I just…would you mind if I were to double check?"

"No, uh," I cleared my throat, and slid the microscope towards him. "Go ahead."

He peered into the microscope for a split-second before whispering, "Prophase." He pulled the slide out, labeled it and slid the next one in. "Anaphase," He murmured in his raspy voice, which was way too seductive. I mean seriously how the Hell else could the word 'anaphase' turn me on? It had to be his damn voice.

I cleared my throat, brushing off my nervousness. "Mind if I check?" I asked in my best smart-ass tone.

He nodded, apparently choosing to ignore my tone and slid the microscope my way, being careful not to accidentally touch me.

I studied the slide for a moment before nodding. Dammit the bastard was right. "Anaphase," I confirmed pulling it out and labeling it. "Third slide?" I held my hand out without bothering to look up at him. He placed the last slide into my hand, again being careful not to make skin-on-skin contact. I slid the slide in and stated, "Interphase," Without really examining it, because seriously at this point what else could it be? I slid the microscope over to Castiel before he could ask for it.

"Interphase," He confirmed, labeling the slide.

His voice sent another shiver down my spine and straight to my cock. I cleared my throat, looking around the room to see that everyone else was still working. Crap. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, bringing my hand up to mouth to stifle a small groan as my erection shifted against the fabric of my jeans. I glanced up to make sure that Castiel wasn't aware of my situation. Naturally I was met with a pair of electric blue eyes staring out at me from a tilted head. "Did you get contacts?" I blurted without thinking.

His head remained tilted, his brow furrowing slightly. "No."

I examined his eyes closer, noticing that they had faint dark circles under them. "Oh," I mumbled, still staring into his eyes, "They just seem bluer today."

His eyes stayed on mine for a little longer before turning them back to the front of the class, still appearing confused.

I slumped down in my chair, mentally punching myself for what had just come out of my mouth. But I could swear that his eyes _were _bluer dammit! Either that or living in Forks was starting to make me lose my mind. Personally at this point I was beginning to vote on the second option.

I was pulled out of my head by Mr. Singer approaching our table. "So, Castiel, didn't you think that Chief's kid should get a chance with the microscope?"

"_Dean_," Castiel corrected, "Helped in the identification of all three slides.

Mr. Singer picked up our slides and slid them one after the other into the microscope to examine. He pulled the final slide out and turned to me with a suspicious look. "Have you done this lad before?"

"Not with an onion root," I told him with a sheepish smile.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

What the fuck was this guy's _problem_? "I think I'm adorable," I replied with a grin.

Mr. Singer left our table, coming back a minute later to plop a large gold-spray-painted onion down onto our table between us. He gave me one last annoyed look before returning to the front of the class again.

I looked at the onion with a raised eyebrow for a moment then returned to my drawing. Suddenly I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up to see Castiel's eyes locked onto me. "What?" I asked, turning towards him.

"It's too bad that the snow stopped," He offered somewhat lamely.

"Not really," I sighed, trying to get back to my drawings.

"You don't like the cold..." He countered, making it sound somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Or the wet."

"Then why did you come here?"

I looked at him, slightly pissed, but my anger faded the second I seen the look of honest puzzlement on his face. "It's complicated."

"I believe I am capable of keeping up."

I sighed, giving in, "Alright, well my mom got remarried and it's not like I don't like the guy, Lex's nice enough, a little young maybe, but I'm not one to judge."

"So why didn't you stay with them?"

"He plays ball, so they were gonna start traveling a lot."

"So they sent you here?" Castiel was looking more confused by the moment and I had to resist the urge to reach out and smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead.

"I sent myself actually. Their traveling involves lots of airplanes and um…I _hate _flying so, I decided to come live with my dad for a while."

"But you're unhappy here."

"And?"

"And it doesn't seem fair," He told me with a small shrug.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that life _isn't _fair?" I asked a little harsher than I'd meant to.

He seemed unfazed by my tone, his face becoming lost in thought for a moment. "Yes," He spoke slowly, "I believe I have heard that expression used before."

"So that's it," I shrugged as I returned my eyes to my notebook, trying for nonchalance.

I could feel his eyes on me when he spoke again, "You put on a good show, but I think it's all a façade. I think that you're suffering more than you'd like for anyone to know."

I looked up at him, trying to decide my next move. I was trying to decide between a) Sticking my tongue out at him like a bratty 5-year-old, just because, b) Punching him in his too-beautiful face for assuming that he knew things about me, or c) Kissing him square on the mouth for genuinely caring about me. Instead of doing or saying something I would most likely regret I stayed silent and frozen in place.

"Am I wrong Dean?" I stayed silent, ignoring his question. "I didn't think so."

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"That is actually a very valid question," He muttered quietly, as if talking to himself.

I sighed and fixed my glare on the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked slowly.

I sighed again, as I met his eyes, "More at myself than I am at you, for the time being. I just wish that I wasn't so easy to read."

"Actually, I find you rather difficult to read," He told me sounding 100% honest.

"Either way you still got that, so you must be a pretty good reader," I offered, biting my lower lip.

"Usually," He agreed, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back, scooting my chair closer. Suddenly the bell rang and Castiel disappeared from the room, not as fast as the last time, but still before anyone else.

I sighed, picking up my golden onion and left the room with Chuck who was complaining about how difficult the class was. "At least you're partner knew what they were doing," He huffed as we walked to gym. "I got stuck with Lisa Braeden."

"Who?" I asked, having no Idea who he was talking about.

"Only the hottest girl in school!" Chuck exclaimed. "But, uh, turns out she's about as intelligent as that onion you're carrying around with you and all she did for the entire class was have eye-sex with yours and Castiel's backs."

I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement.

"So, speaking of Castiel…you guys seemed friendly enough today," He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I cursed the blush that spread over my cheeks- Dean Swan does not blush dammit –as I nodded

~o0o0o0o~

The snow had mercifully turned back into rain by the time gym was over and I gratefully climbed into my baby, turning her heater on. I glanced around the parking lot to make sure I was clear and my eyes landed on Castiel. He was parked a few spots away, leaned against a yellow, 2000-something Mustang, his hair a gorgeous, soppy mess. As soon as my eyes landed on him, he turned to me with a look of confusion in his eyes. I swallowed hard, quickly ripping my eyes away from his wet form and sped out of the parking lot in the opposite direction.

~o0o0o0o~

The next morning the light coming in through my window was brighter and I want through my morning routine with a smile on my face. My awesome mood was ruined the second I opened our front door and saw the dusting of snow covering the ground and my baby. I stepped out onto the concrete path, just to fall flat on my ass. Of course the rain had frozen into a sheet of ice under the Godforsaken snow!

I debated whether I should say screw it and go back inside, or pull myself together and go to school. Eventually the thought that I might see Castiel again got me up and slowly into Baby.

To my surprise she didn't slide off of the road on the way to school. I wondered how until I got out in the parking lot and seen the small silver chains encasing the Impala's tires. I smiled at the chains as a wave of affection for my father and his silent care washed over me. I was standing back up when I head a high-pitched screech. I whirled around and seen several things simultaneously.

Castiel was standing by his car a few spaces away, eyes wide in horror. My eyes shifted to what he was seeing: a blue van with a barbarian queen riding a polar bear painted on the side was skidding across the icy parking lot towards the back of the Impala; and I was standing between them. I stared wide-eyed at the van, frozen in place.

Just before I head the crunch of the van coming into contact with Baby, I heard a soft fluttering sound and felt something hit me from the side, knocking me to the ground. I groaned, closing my eyes as my head smacked against the blacktop. I gasped for air while something pressed me further into the ice-cold hardness that was the ground. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in fact on the ground, facing the car adjacent mine. I didn't even have the chance to register what color the tiny car was because the van was sliding straight towards me. Two pale hands suddenly came into my blurry field of vision, pressing out towards the van. The giant blue vehicle came to a halt barley a foot away from me as it came into contact with the outstretched hands.

I was gently shifted up into my unknown savior's lap as they leaned back against the Impala's front tire. There was a brief moment of silence and then the frantic screams of my name started. I squeezed my eyes shut in effort to stop the world from spinning around me and collapsed back into the strong body I was being cradled against.

"Dean, are you alright?" Came a low, rough voice that could only belong to Castiel Cullen.

My eyes shot open and I was met with Castiel's electric blue ones, centimeters from my own. "I-I'm fine," I managed to choke out, while trying to stand. His arms tightened around me, successfully preventing me from going anywhere. I looked back to him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Be careful, Dean," He instructed. "I believe you may have sustained a head injury."

I turned my head to face him fully and winced at the combination of the world blurring for a second and a sharp throbbing above my right ear. "Son of a bitch," I moaned, absentmindedly looping my arms up and around Castiel's neck.

"That's what I thought," He replied, seriously.

I looked into his impossible blue eyes, "How…how did you get over here so fast?"

Castiel's eyes flickered briefly up to the growing crowd on the other side of the van, then back to me. "I was standing right next to you Dean."

I tried shifting out of his lap again, this time he let me and as soon as I was seated on the ground Castiel scooted as far away from me as the broken glass would allow.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" People began pooling around the van, yelling for and at me.

"Get out of the van, Andy!" Another voice yelled.

Castiel stood in one graceful movement. I tried standing but Castiel leaned down to place his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. "Stay."

"It's cold and wet down here," I complained, trying out my best puppy-eyes.

Castiel kneeled down and scooped me up in his arms, being careful of my head as he lifted me bridal-style. "Better?" He asked smoothly.

I clung onto him in shock as I met his eyes again. He was impossibly strong; he'd have to me to pick me up so easily, I had at least two inches on him and a bigger build on top of it. "I saw you, Castiel," I whispered, keeping my eyes on his, "You were by your car."

His eyes hardened, "I was right next to you, Dean. I saw the van coming first and pushed us out of the way."

"No you weren't, Castiel."

"Please, Dean."

"Why?" I demanded, keeping our burning stares locked together.

His eyes softened slightly, "Trust me, Dean. _Please._"

"Do you promise you'll explain later?" I countered, "The entire truth?"

He hesitated for a second before his face and eyes hardened again, "Fine."

"Fine," I smiled, turning to see a group of EMTs pushing the van out of the way to bring a stretcher towards us.

"I'm fine," Castiel told them, "But Dean hit his head; he may be concussed." He set me down gently on the stretcher, our eyes meet for a split second and then he was walking away.

I groaned in annoyance as the EMTs placed a neck brace around my neck. As they loaded me into the ambulance I caught one last glimpse of the parking lot and seen Castiel's siblings, watching him with looks of hate and confusion as he made his way over. Then Dad showed up. "I'm fine," I assured him before he could ask.

He nodded, climbing into the ambulance with me for the ride to the county hospital. Once we got there they put me in the ER and nurses began taking my temperature and blood pressure. Finally after having the neck brace removed and being X-rayed I was allowed to settle into one of the hospital's beds.

"Dean!" Andy yelled as soon as I had laid back on the bed. "I'm so sorry; I hit the ice wrong! Are you okay? I don't know how I didn't hit you man!"

"I'm fine," I assured him through clenched teeth, "Just a bump on the head; Castiel Cullen pushed me out of the way. Don't even worry about it."

"Huh, didn't even see him around you," Andy shook his head, walking back towards his own bed. As soon as he was sat down on the edge of it he began apologizing again.

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound of his voice. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard a familiar voice, "Is he asleep?"

My eyes shot open to see Castiel standing at the foot of my bed.

"Castiel!" Andy shouted, "I'm so sorry, dude! Are you-"

Castiel held a hand up, silencing him. "Don't worry about it. No one was injured; that's all that matters."

I glared at him from my bed, 'no one was injured' my well-toned ass!

Castiel sat down on the bed to my right, offering me a small smile, "What did the nurses say?"

I sat up and spared him what I hoped was a sad, smile, "They say I'm fine, but they won't let me out of this Hell. And hey why aren't you strapped to a bed too?"

"It's all about who you know," He gave me another smile. "As for the Hell part…You'll be happy to know that I've come to raise you from perdition."

Before I could reply the doctor was coming in and he was well…kinda hot. Not in a Castiel-hot kinda way…not in any way really, but I still felt myself thinking of him as attractive, even with the dark circles under his eyes that matched Castiel's. He was young- late-twenties at the oldest –with brown hair and honey colored eyes that twinkled as he smiled at me. "You're Castiel's dad," I said more to myself than to anyone else in the room.

"The one and only, Mr. Swan," His face twisted for a moment. "Or Dean maybe? Personally I think it suits you better." He moved to my side, his eyes still twinkling, "So Dean, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," I sighed.

Dr. Cullen nodded, moving over to look at the light board on the opposite wall where my X-ray was displayed. "You're X-ray looks good," He informed me with a smile, coming back to my bed. "How's your head feel? Cassie said you hit it pretty hard."

_Cassie? _I turned to see Castiel scowling at the older man and realized that Dr. Cullen had been referring to Castiel. I stifled a laugh, "It feels fine."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Your father is in the waiting room. You're free to go home with him as long as you promise to come back if you start feeling dizzy or nauseous."

"Don't I get to go back to school?"

"I would suggest that you take the day off to rest."

I sighed and looked to Castiel. "What about him?"

"Someone has to return to school and inform the rest of the student body of your wellbeing," The blue-eyed menace told me.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen started, looking suspiciously like someone who was trying not to laugh or smile, "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to stand up. I groaned as my head gave a dull throb at the sudden movement. I pushed myself up, accidentally standing too quickly and nearly fell on my face. Dr. Cullen caught me, his hands holding firmly onto my biceps. I shivered at his touch, his hands were cold like Castiel's, but didn't give off the same aftershock of heat.

"Be careful," He reminded me gently. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I repeated for what I prayed would be the last time.

"Well it sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said off-handedly as he signed my chart.

"Yeah, Lucky Castiel happened to be standing right next to me."

Dr. Cullen's hand faltered for a second, then he was nodding his head, "Yeah, Cassie's a pretty great kid."

My eyes widened. He _knew._ Dr. Cullen gave me one last smile, then moved over to Andy's bed. I turned to Castiel. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded tensely. "Alone."

He tensed further. "Your father is waiting for you."

"He can wait a couple minutes. I need to talk to you," I pressed.

Castiel moved down the row of beds and into the hallway so quickly that I almost had to run to keep up with him. As soon as we were both around the corner he turned. "What is it that you want, Dean?" He hissed, his voice as equally tense as his body language and sounding sincerely pissed.

Hi closeness and apparent anger made my own voice sound weak and unintimidating in comparison, "You owe me an explanation."

"I saved your life- is that not enough?"

I barely managed not to flinch at his voice, "You promised, Castiel. And don't give me that 'you hit your head, you have no idea what you're talking about' bullshit. Andy didn't see you either so…explain."

Castiel sighed, sounding exhausted, "What is it that you want from me, Dean?"

"The truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think _happened?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall, "All I know is that you were nowhere near me and then Bam! you were right next to me, pushing me out of the way and…stopping the van with your bare hands."

"You believe I physically stopped the van?" Castiel asked, looking at the patch of wall over my right shoulder.

I nodded confidently, setting my jaw.

"Nobody will believe you, surely you know this, Dean," He said in a defensive tone.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone," I hissed.

"Then why is it of import to you?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes with a puzzled expression.

"I just wanna know why I'm lying for a dude I barely even know."

"Can you not just thank me and let this go?"

"Thank you," I whispered, making no signs of leaving the hallway.

"You're not planning on letting this go, are you Dean?

"Nope," I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I hope you have prepared yourself for disappointment."

We glared at each other in silence. I was the first to brake shortly after getting lost in his impossibly blue eyes. "If you're going to treat me like this then why did you even bother saving me?" I snapped as I jerked my eyes away from his, my voice coming out somewhat hurt despite my efforts to sound mad.

He opened his mouth, but stopped before any words could come out, his face clouding over with confusion. He slowly tilted his head to the side, "I don't know," He whispered, sounding lost.

I met his eyes for a second. They were bare and vulnerable. They held mine before flickering down to my mouth briefly then returning to my eyes. My breath caught in my throat and for a second I thought that he was going to fulfill my fantasies and press his perfect, plump, pink lips to mine. Then he turned his back to me and disappeared down the hall.

I sighed in anger, and disappointment, pushing myself off the wall and making my way to the waiting room.

The waiting room was filled with everyone in Forks- well not literally _everyone, _but it felt like it dammit! I sighed, ignoring their questions and headed straight for the exit, only looking back to make sure that Dad was fallowing me.

When we got to his cruiser he cleared his throat, "You might wanna call Karen."

I turned to look at him openmouthed, "You told _Mom_?!"

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I groaned, pulling out my phone and dialing my mom's number. Mom answered on the first ring and talked my ear off for the entire ride home and walk up to my room. After telling her for about the thirtieth time that I was really perfectly fine, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I slowly exhaled, crawling into my bed for a nap.

You'll never guess who I dreamed about.

**A/N#2: So yay for the second chapter! Let me know what you think :) Oh and did I mention that I love reviews? Well I do and if you leave one I promise to have the next chapter up **_**way **_**sooner :) Promise.**


	3. Stupid Friggin Dance

**A/N: So I lied that took a really long time, but…Yay a new chapter! Special thanks to Larkafree,** **BeccaHoyle2, and Lilia for leaving me reviews. And to answer your question Lilia, this will be a Top!Castiel/Bottom!Dean fic :)**

**P.S. The reason Castiel drives a yellow Mustang is because I don't know anyone who drives a silver Volvo nor have I ever ridden in one, but I do dance with a guy who drives a yellow Mustang and I've rode in it a few times so yeah lol.**

**Chapter 3: Stupid Friggin Dance**

The next month passed in a tense haze of disappointment, uneasiness, and embarrassment. No matter how many times I explained that I was fine and that Castiel was the hero, people continued to surround me and not even give Castiel a second's thought.

And as for Castiel…neither he nor his siblings so much as looked at me, he sat as far away from me in Biology as possible while sharing a desk and showed no signs of being aware of my existence.

The snow had finally stopped coming and that plus the fact that it would soon be warm enough to go to the beach finally had me feeling pretty good again. Well of course until Chuck called me on the first Friday night of March to inform me of something new to be disappointed and annoyed about: the spring 'anyone's choice' dance in two weeks.

"I was thinking of asking Becky, you know, if you- if you don't mind," He stuttered out.

I was confused for a minute by whether he thought that I was thinking about asking Becky or that I thought he was going to ask me. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts aside for the time being. I cleared my throat, "No, not at all; I'm not going to the dance." Did I mention that I can't dance? Yep, that's me Dean Swan, the only gay man alive who can't friggin dance.

"Are you sure? It's gonna be _really _fun," He offered.

"You and Becky have fun, dude," I told him before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Five minutes later I was just getting back into my cooking when the phone rang again. "Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Hi, um, is this Dean?" Came a quiet female voice.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Who's this?"

"My name's Lisa," She paused, probably waiting for me to say something. When I didn't she continued, "Lisa Braeden? We have Biology together?" I vaguely remembered Chuck telling me something about a Lisa having eye-sex with my back a while ago, but I still couldn't come up with a face. "I sit across from you at lunch, like every day."

The image of a slim, olive-skinned girl with long dark hair, who I had seen smiling in my direction a few times, came to mind. "Oh, uh, hey. How did you get this number?"

"It's in the phonebook."

"Oh," I breathed, feeling stupid. "So…what's up?"

"I was just calling to tell you that I don't have a date for the dance yet, so I was thinking that since you're new, I'd do you a favor and just go with you."

Wow, could this chick _be_ a little more full of herself? "I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?" She asked, her voice losing most of- if not all of –its sweetness.

"I have out of town plans that weekend."

"Oh…Prom then!" And with that the line clicked dead.

I shook my head, hanging up my end of the line while mumbling to myself, "Sure, Lisa, just as soon as Hell freezes over and is filled with flying pigs."

~o0o0o0o~

The next Monday after a quiet and somewhat depressing weekend, Chuck was silent for the entire morning. I was almost positive that the reason was Becky. My suspicions were confirmed at lunch when Chuck sat at the opposite end of our usual lunch table as me and Becky, talking excitedly with Kevin. Becky also seemed to be lost for words, which was just plain scary.

Just when I was losing patience and preparing to knock their heads together, Becky spoke in a small voice, her eyes never leaving her lunch tray, "So…Chuck asked me to the dance."

I forced a smile, "That's awesome! I'm sure two will have a great time."

"Well…" She finally looked up at me with a frown on her face, "I…I told him I'd think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, letting some of my real anger seep into my voice.

Her face turned a bright shade of red as she returned her gaze to the half-eaten apple on her lunch tray, "Well I was just…I was just wondering if maybe, you know…you were planning on asking me."

What part of 'gay at the 4th of July' were the girls at this school missing?! Fuck! Just fuck! Some of my anger must have showed on my face because Becky now looked an inch away from tears. I wave of guilt washed over me and I turned my head to the side, catching a glimpse of Castiel, whose head seemed to be tilted in my direction. I pushed all thoughts of Castiel out of my head and returned my attention to Becky. "Becky… I think you should tell him yes," I told her as gently as possible.

"Did you already ask someone else?" Her eyes flickered over to Castiel so briefly that it might not even have been on purpose.

"No!" I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm just not going to the dance…Between you and me I can't exactly dance-"That got a small smile from Becky –"So I made plans in Seattle for that weekend."

"I could teach you how to dance?" She offered.

I shook my head, "Just tell Chuck yes."

Becky shook her head then nodded, "I didn't mean…I meant so that you could ask Castiel."

I smiled, pulling Becky onto a hug and whispering in her ear, "That's sweet, but we have a kinda friendship/loathing relationship at the moment."

Becky nodded, giving me one last smile as she stood and left the room to fix her makeup.

I sighed and fought of my feelings of sympathy for her as I walked to Biology. Once I got there I sat down, closing my eyes and massaging my temples.

Mr. Singer began to speak and I opened my eyes to see Castiel staring at me, the familiar look of confusion and frustration on his face. I met his bright blue eyes and held his gaze, expecting him to look away at any second, but he continued to look at me. My hands began to shake as our stare deepened and I inched closer to him.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Singer called, demanding an answer to a question that I had obviously missed.

Castiel's eyes held mine for another second, dropped to my mouth then reluctantly landed on our teacher. "The Krebs Cycle," He answered in an even rougher voice than usual.

I took the opportunity to find my place in our book and try to control the myriad of emotions that were pulsing through me, triggered by Castiel looking at me for the first time in six weeks. God am I pathetic!

By some feat of magic I managed to not look at Castiel through the rest of class. When the bell rang I turned fully away from him and began gathering my things.

"Dean?"

My cock gave a slight twitch and a chill ran up my spine at the sound of my name on his lips. I slowly turned to look at his perfect face. I was just getting swallowed by his eyes again when I reminded myself that I should be mad at him. "What? So you're talking to me again?"

"Technically, yes, I am currently conversing with you."

I stared at him in puzzlement for a moment. What exactly did he mean by 'yes I'm currently conversing with you'? And wait…did he actually use the word _conversing _in a sentence? I shook my head in hopes of clearing my thoughts. "What do you want, Castiel?"

"I'm sorry," He stated in a sincere tone. "I have been being very ride to you, and I apologize for that, but I assure you; it's better this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"Trust me; it's better for everyone if we aren't friends."

I felt like my heart was being ripped in two (I know, I know, how over-dramatic, but that's what it felt like dammit!) Naturally I covered up my hurt with anger, "It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I snapped. "You could have saved yourself from all of this regret."

"Regret?" He asked with a head-tilt that melted my broken heart. "Regret for what?"

"For not letting that fucking van just run me over!"

His confusion deepened before turning to anger. "You believe that I regret saving your life?" Under his anger I could swear that he sounded hurt.

"Yes," I hissed. "I know you do."

"You don't know," He whispered.

I huffed and stood up to storm out of the room, but of course when I made it to the door my boot caught on the doorjamb. I managed to catch myself (barley), but my books flew from my arms to the floor. "Fuck," I groaned, resting my head against the doorway and trying to get my breathing under control. I turned to lean down and pick up my books and came face-to-face with Castiel, holding my books in a neat stack. I ripped the books from his hands, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Dean," He replied in a softer voice than normal as I stormed down the hall.

I nearly died in gym, which I naturally blamed on Castiel. If it wasn't for that blue-eyed bastard I wouldn't have been thinking about him and trying to fight off an erection while I should have been watching the basketball that was being launched at me.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I seen a figure leaned against Baby. As I got closer to her I sighed in relief, seeing that it was just Kevin. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey, Dean," He replied, staring at his feet as he scuffed his shoe on the blacktop. "Oh, I was uh…I was just wondering if you…well if you didn't have a date to the dance, you'd maybe want to go with me." His eyes shifted up to mine for a second before returning to the ground. "You know to hang out," He added as if it was an afterthought.

Are you fucking kidding me?! Fuck! I took a deep breath before speaking on an overly calm voice," Sorry, I'm going to be in Seattle that weekend."

"Oh…Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, my eyes already drifting to Castiel as he climbed into his shiny yellow Mustang. I grit my teeth, climbing into my car and slamming the door. "Sorry, Baby," I muttered, rubbing her steering wheel. I started my engine and was creeping out of my spot when I was cut off by none other than Castiel Fucking Cullen, stopping in the middle of the lot to wait for his siblings, who were just now exiting the school. I briefly considered taking out the back end of his loud-ass car, but decided against it, not wanting to get that God-awful paint anywhere near my Baby.

I popped my neck and kept my eyes anywhere but Castiel's car as he waited for his impossibly slow siblings. I jerked in my seat when I heard a tap on the window and turned to see Andy smiling in at me. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes, instead rolling down the window. "Hey, Andy."

"Hey," He grinned. "Can I ask you something while you're waiting for Cullen to move?"

No. Oh _Hell _to the friggin no! He was _not _going to ask me if-

"Will you come to the dance with me?" He blurted.

Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Son of a motherfucking bitch! Fuck! This stupid friggin dance was going to be the death of me! "I'm gonna be out of town," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yeah…that's what um, Chuck and Becky said," He mumbled.

"Then why in the blue fu-"

"I thought maybe you were, you know…letting them down easy," He said with a shrug.

"Nope, sorry," I snapped. "I'm actually going to be out of town." As long as closing myself up in my room and listening to Zeppelin records all night counted as 'out of town'…

"That's cool, we still have prom." And with that he was gone, walking across the parking lot to wherever he was parked.

I stared straight ahead, open-mouthed in shock. What in the actual _Hell _was that? Just because I happen to be gay doesn't mean that I want to date every guy at the school! And speaking of that what the shit was going on with all the guys at the school? Was _everyone _gay or bi?

I sighed in relief as the last of Castiel's siblings- in my anger I couldn't even think of his stupid angelic name –piled into his car and drove away so that I could finally drive home. God could the day possibly have sucked any worse?

**A/N#2: Okay so short chapter and it was supposed to be longer but I figured why not give you shorter chapters in less time? So I hope you enjoyed, leave me reviews if you wish and the next chapter should be up in a week or so. In the meantime feel free to read some of my other stories :)**


	4. A Worse Day And A Wet Dream

**A/N: Damn I'm on an updating roll today! My theater troupe goes camping without me for two days and I'm getting almost all of stories updated! So this chapter is short (again), but I've decided that I like it that way. So from now on you will be receiving mostly short, but more frequent updates so yay! Anyways did anyone else feel that Twilight was lacking a sex dream? Well here it is!**

**Honorable mentions go out to lilia, a Guest, Larkafree, and Maybaby34 for reviewing, you guys are friggin awesome!**

**P.S. This fic is about to ear its mature rating ;) **

**P.S.S. Sorry for any typos if you see any let me know so that I can fix them :)**

**Chapter 4: A Worse Day and A Wet Dream **

Apparently I thought too soon because my day _did_ get worse.

Once I got home I started making burgers. Things were going well; I had all the condiments ready and was starting to shape the patties when the phone rang. I answered with a sigh finding that it was Becky, who talked my ear off for the next twenty minutes about Chuck and the dance, instantly ruining my brief good mood. When I finally hung up my mind turned instantly to Castiel, contemplating what he had said. Exactly what the Hell had he meant by it would be better if we weren't friends?

Then it hit me; he must have read my feelings for him and not felt the same way. So naturally, not wanting to lead me on, we couldn't even be friends….because he didn't think I was interesting. And why should he? I went back to shaping my patties, my eyes beginning to sting- stupid onions and their delayed tear affect. I wasn't interesting and he was…Interesting and brilliant, mysterious, and beautiful, perfect, and…possible capable of lifting a full-sized van without breaking a sweat.

Fuck him then. If he couldn't see how awesome and attractive- scratch that I'm friggin adorable –I am then it was his loss! I would just finish my sentence here in Purgatory then move on to a nice college in California or…or Hawaii, marry a rich doctor, get a white picket fence, and live happily ever after.

Dad got home and we began eating our dinner in silence. About halfway through I decided to actually go to Seattle the weekend of the dance for authenticity reasons. "So, Dad, is it cool if I go to Seattle a week from Saturday? Get some new records and stuff."

Dad shrugged, "Don't see why you can't. You _do _know how to read a map don't you? Just in case you and your idjit friends get lost."

That got me to smile, "Yes, I know how to read a map. And I'm going by myself, so no idjit friends to get me lost."

"Alright, just be careful," He warned, sipping his beer. "Won't you be late for the dance though?"

"I don't dance," I sighed.

"Right…must get that from me."

I nodded and we continued our dinner in silence.

I went to bed early and was nice and comfortable, naked under my covers with my eyes closed when I heard a board creek. I sat up to see a dark figure standing at the foot of my bed. "Dad?" I asked, clicking my bedside lamp on. The light revealed that the person wasn't my ad, but Castiel Cullen. "Castiel?" I asked, crawling to the foot of bed, being sure that I kept my quilt pooled around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him closer and my eyes widened, "Why are youshirtless?"

"I had to come and see you, Dean," Castiel whispered, his voice low and gravely as he took a step closer to my bed.

"W-" My words died on my tongue as I looked down his body to see that he was sporting a raging hard erection, under his jeans, complete with a wet spot from where his cock was leaking pre-come. "How long have you been hard?"

"Long enough," He rasped and then his lips were on mine.

I gasped at the feeling of Castiel's plump, chapped lips against mine and although his lips would have looked perfect and amazing wrapped around my cock. I found myself sliding off of my bed, to my knees and opening the front of Castiel's jeans.

"Dean," He rasped, placing a hand on my shoulder as I finished pushing the last layer of fabric out of my way to reveal the most suckable dick I'd ever seen. "Dean," Castiel breathed, my name nearly sounding like a plea now.

"What is it, Cass?" I asked, the shortened version of his name sliding off of my tongue like butter off of a warm knife.

"I…I want…"

"You want me to suck your cock?" I asked as seductively as I could, giving his shaft a few lazy strokes.

"Yes, Ooh, God yes, Dean," He panted, "And I want…"

"Tell me," I whispered, my breath puffing out against the swollen head of his cock, causing a tremble to make its way through his body.

"I want your mouth on me, but I want you in my mouth as well."

I looked up to meet his clear blue eyes and the next thing I knew we were on my bed, I was laid out my back with Castiel hovering over my body, facing the opposite way. "God, you're cock is fucking amazing," I mumbled more to myself than to Castiel as I gripped the firm globes of his ass and guided his erect and pulsing organ into my mouth.

Castiel let out a porno-worthy moan and what he said next sounded something like, "I was just about to say the same thing," And them my cock was being engulfed, balls-deep in the warm heat that was Castiel's mouth.

I moaned around his cock, trying my best to focus on a steady rhythm and giving Castiel pleasure, instead of allowing my brain to melt into a puddle of my own pleasure. After a few more minutes of Castiel's shockingly skilled tongue and the feeling of him swallowing around my cock, I felt my orgasm building behind my naval. "Oh, Cass," I moaned, popping off of his cock to tongue the pre-come from his slit. He hummed his response around my cock and I lost it, "Oh, Cast-" The rest of his name turned into a guttural moan as I threw my head back against my pillows and released myself down his throat without even having a chance to give him proper warning. "Shit, Cass, I didn't mean to…Cass?"

"Dean?" I heard a voice that definitely didn't belong to Castiel. "Hey, Dean!"

I jerked and found myself laying stomach down on my bed with my face buried in one of my pillows. I turned my head in the direction of my name and saw my father in the doorway. "Dad?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you," He sighed. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare or something, moaning and screaming about someone named Cast-" Dad's face turned red. "Never mind, have a good day at school."

I groaned, shifting against my bed and felt a warm stickiness in the front of my boxers. "Did I just fucking…?" I groaned again when I realized that yes; I did just have a dream about Castiel. Sure I'd dreamed about Castiel before, but I'd never _dreamed _about Castiel. Nope, humping my bed while dreaming about Castiel was a whole new thing. Great, just what I needed after yesterday; a friggin wet dream! And to make it even worse; my father knows that I just had a wet dream about Castiel!

**A/N#2: I am very pleased with this, I've never written a wet dream before and I found that it was quite fun, because you can tweak a characters characteristics a bit without getting shit for it because it's a dream! Anyway let me know if **_**you **_**the reader enjoyed that as much as I did :)**

**Next chapter should be in a week or so, depending on how many reviews I get*wink wink* **

**Oh and fun fact for you Bella actually calls Forks 'Purgatory' in the book. How perfect is that!?**


	5. Spit Personality Disorder

**A/N: Yay new chapter! And within a week- see Larkafree your pouting worked :D Thanks go out to everyone who's read, followed, and favorite and special thanks go out to Larkafree, Maybaby34, and BeccaHoyle2 for leaving me reviews :)**

**Split Personality Disorder**

The next morning as I pulled into the school parking lot I parked as far away from that God-awful yellow Mustang as possible. I climbed out of Baby and naturally managed to drop my keys while closing her door. I sighed and leaned down to pick them up, but before I could reach them a pale hand swiped them up. I jerked up and there was none other than Castiel Cullen: Object of my unrequited affection and wet dreams.

"How the Hell did you do that?" I snapped.

"Do what?" He asked, tilting his head and holding out my keys.

I reached for them and he dropped them into my palm. "Appear out of nowhere!"

"Dean, it's not my fault that you are not observant of your surroundings."

I scowled at his perfect stubble-covered face and gorgeous plump lips that had felt so amazing around my- "So what was up with that friggin traffic jam shit yesterday?" I snapped, pushing all thoughts of Castiel's lips doing anything other than speaking, out of my mind. "I mean I thought that you had decided to pretend that I don't exist, not irritate me to death."

He shrugged, "I simply felt obligated to give Andy his proper chance."

"You…" I was so pissed that I couldn't even think of a strong enough word to call him. I exhaled. "So you _are _trying to irritate me to death. You know, seeing as the countless people asking me to the stupid friggin dance already haven't done the job yet."

A spark of anger flickered in his eyes, "You, Dean Swan, are completely impossible and utterly absurd."

I nodded, accepting the accusation and turned, sloshing through the rain towards my first class with clenched fists.

"Wait," He sighed and a second later he was at my side, easily keeping up with my pace.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I sighed in defeat.

"I wanted to ask you something, but…I got sidetracked," He told me with a small smile.

"Do you have a friggin split personality disorder or something?" I hissed.

"Dean," He said gently, "You're doing it again."

"Fine," I sighed. "What do you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday- you know the night of the dance –"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I demanded through gritted teeth, stopping and turning to glare at him.

He tilted his head in that way that I was so not admitting looked completely adorable. "No…May I finish?"

I bit my lip and kept my fists clenched at my sides to keep myself from doing anything irrational like punching him in the face or cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

"I heard you mention going to Seattle and I was simply wished to ask you if you would like a ride."

"With who?" I asked skeptically.

"Myself, obviously," He stated as if speaking to a mentally challenged five-year-old.

I stared at him in shock. "Why?" I asked slowly.

"I've been planning a trip for a while and to be honest I'm uncertain as to whether or not your car can make it."

I instantly became angrier at his insult to my car. "Baby, could get me there and back again just fine," I defended.

"Am I to assume that you're referring to that primer thing you drive?"

"Oh Hell no you did not just insult Baby!" I nearly screamed.

He took a step back, holding his hands up defensively, "I apologize for saying that; it was quite rude. I'm not saying that it isn't true, but I still should not have said it aloud."

I nodded satisfied.

"Now that that's sorted out the question is: can _she _get there and back on one tank of gas?"

"I don't see how this is any of your business Mister I-Drive-An-Obnoxiously-Bright-Yellow-Mustang."

"My only concern is the wasting of finite resources," He deadpanned.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Wait a minute…Alright look, Castiel I just…I can't seem to keep up with you here. I mean I thought you said you didn't want to be my friend, but now you're offering me a ride to the city…"

"I only said that it would be better if we were not friends, not that I didn't want to be."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh well that just clears everything up, doesn't it?"

"I'm glad that the situation has been clarified."

"Dude! Sarcasm! Nothing you just said clarified shit!"

He looked taken aback for a moment. "Oh…I meant…I meant that it would be wiser for you to not be friends with me, but no matter how hard I try…I can't seem to stay away from you." His gaze intensified and he stepped closer to me, blowing my personal space to shit. Suddenly I couldn't remember how to breathe. "Will you please come to Seattle with me?" He asked, his lips barely inches from mine.

I nodded, still unable to find my voice, but proud of myself for recovering the ability to breath.

He gave me a barely-there smile and ran the tips of his fingers down the side of my neck and over my collarbone, causing a pleasant chilling to warming sensation where our skin touched that slowly spread through my entire body. The second his fingers left my skin his expression hardened again, "You truly should stay away from me," He sighed. "I'll see you in class." And with that he was gone.

**A/N#2: Another short chapter, but hey an update's an update! Let me know what you think with a review. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will be up!**


	6. Sitting With A Cullen

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I'm in a local theater troupe and we were performing for the last two weeks so that's about 44 hours of performing plus rehearsal and set up time so needless to say I was too mentally and physically exhausted to get any constructive writing/typing done. But now that that's done, I'm going to do as much updating as I can in the two weeks before school starts, then after that…well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. **

**Thanks go out to all of you awesome people who are reading, following, and have favorited this. Honorable mentions go out to Larkafree, and PsychoPicasso who are simply amazing and left me reviews on the last chapter :)**

**Sitting With A Cullen**

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, my mind unable to take in my surrounds because it was too focused on trying to figure out if my conversation with Castiel had been real or just a very convincing dream- after all it wouldn't be the first time I had had an extremely convincing Dream about Castiel.

I entered the cafeteria with Becky who was babbling on about her plans for the dance. I nodded absentmindedly as my eyes drifted to Castiel's usual table. My heart fell the moment I seen that there were only four people at the table. I sighed, buying a bottle of soda and followed Becky towards our table in a daze.

"Dean."

I turned to Becky, realizing that she was stopped next to me and had apparently been trying to say something that required my attention. "Yeah?"

"Castiel Cullen is staring at you again," She told me with a smirk. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her gaze to see Castiel sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. He caught my eye and made a gesture for me to come over. My jaw nearly dropped off of my face.

"Does he mean you?" Becky asked, her voice a mixture of excitement and confusion.

"Maybe he needs help with our Biology project," I muttered. "I'll see you later." I waved to Becky and walked over to Castiel's table. Once I got there I stood behind the chair across from him, completely at a loss for any snarky comments.

"Would you like to sit with me today?" He asked, actually giving me a small smile.

I sat down automatically and stared at him, unable to speak as I absorbed how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

He continued to watch me in silence, probably waiting for me to say something.

"This is…different," I finally managed to get out.

"Well…" he cleared his throat and spoke in a rush, "I have decided that as long as I'm going to Hell I might as well give my father a reason for it."

I sat open-mouthed for a minute. "Uh, yeah, I have no friggin idea what you just said."

Castiel gave me one of his barely-there smiles, "I'm aware." His eyes raked over the room before returning to me. "It seems that I may have angered your friends in stealing your presence."

I sighed, thinking of what all their faces would look like, "They'll live."

"I may not give you back though," He said seriously, his voice coming out even lower than usual.

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine at his words.

His brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side, "You appear worried."

"No," I cleared my throat, "Just um, surprised. I mean, what brought all this on?"

"As I told you, I found trying to stay away from you very…difficult. So I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I questioned, meeting his eyes.

"Yes, Dean. Giving up on trying to be good. On trying to redeem myself in my father's and sibling's eyes. On trying to _find _my father for that matter. On all of it and just…letting the chips fall where they may."

"You lost me again," I sighed.

He nodded, giving me a small smile, "That's exactly the problem; I always seem to find myself telling you too much."

"Well I only understand about 10% of it so no worries," I said wryly.

"That's what I'm depending on."

"So…" I shifted uneasily, "In plain English, are we like…_friends _now?"

"Friends…" He repeated slowly as if he was testing the way it sounded.

"Or not," I muttered, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

He gave me the same barely-there smile as before, "We can try I suppose." His face turned serious, "But I'm not a good friend for you, Dean."

"So I've been told."

"Yes, your inability to grasp the concept has required me to state this on multiple occasions. If you were smart you would listen and avoid me."

"Well from what you've said, I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box," I grinned.

He looked down, "My apologize, I didn't mean to insinuate that-"

"Dude, relax," I laughed, "So, uh, as long as I'm being…an 'idjit', as my dad would say, we'll try to be….friends?"

"Yes that is correct."

I looked down at my hands, unsure of what to say next.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up into his electric blue eyes, getting lost in them and blurting out the truth, "I'm trying to figure out what the Hell you are."

His jaw tightened, but he nodded slowly, "And how's that going?"

"Shitty," I admitted after a moment of thought.

"May I hear some of your possibilities?"

I looked back to the table to stop the blush that was trying to make an appearance because of the fact that my top two theories were Batman or Wolverine.

"Do you plan on answering?"

"Not really," I muttered, "Too embarrassing."

"That's very…frustrating," Castiel told me through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"No," I countered, "How could refusing to tell someone what you're thinking while making cryptic little remarks be frustrating?"

He responded with a head-tilt.

"Or better," I continued, finally letting some of my anger and annoyance loose, "Say that said person also did a shitload of bazar things like, I don't know…going from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a cockroach the next and never explaining any of it, even after _promising _that he would. That also would be _very _non-frustrating."

Castiel tilted his head further (Dammit how the Hell could someone tilting their head turn me on?!), "I don't understand your definition of 'non-frustrating.'"

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"You have somewhat of a temper, don't you?"

"I don't like people who act one way one day and completely opposite the next," I grit, meeting his eyes again.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, my hazel-green eyes boring into his irritatingly brilliant blue orbs.

His eyes finally broke the stare to flicker over my shoulder for a second before returning to eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"What?" I snapped a little sharper than I'd meant to.

"Your girlfriend seems to think that I'm being unpleasant with you. She's even debating on whether or not to come over here and break up our fight."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you're wrong," I said, my voice cold and sharp.

"I assure you I'm not. As I said: I'm very good at reading people."

"Except me of course," I huffed with an eye-roll.

"Yes, except for you, Dean." His eyes fixed on mine yet again and his brow furrowed, "I wonder why that is."

I forced my eyes away from his intense stare, instead fixing them on the label of my Dr. Pepper.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," I sighed, looking up, but being sure not to meet his eyes, "You?"

"No, I'm not hungry," He muttered, looking down at the empty table surface in front of him.

I watched him in silence for a moment before speaking, "Can I ask a favor?"

He looked up, "That depends on what the favor is."

"It's not much…I was just wondering if you could…you know, give me a little bit of warning beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good?" I returned my eyes to the bottle in my hand. "You know, just so I'm prepared."

He nodded, "Fair enough…Then may I have one answer from you in return?"

I sighed, but smile, "One." Because come on, how bad could it be?

**A/N#2: Alright so there that is, I hope you liked it no matter how pitifully short it was, Please leave some feedback and I promise the more I get the faster the next chapter (which has more of the boys getting along) will be up :)**


	7. Cass

**A/N: Yay chapter! Honorable mentions go out to Larkafree, PsychoPicasso, and madgirlwithwifi for reviewing the last chapter you guys get *drumroll* a life-sized replica of the golden onion! As well as a somewhat longer chapter!**

**Cass**

And fuck me if he didn't ask the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Tell me one theory as to what you believe I am."

Son of a bitch! "Not that one," I grit.

"Dean…" He said sounding frustrated, "You did not specify as to which answers I could and could not have. You simply specified that I could only have one."

"Like you've never gone back on a deal," I retorted, locking eyes with him again because I just seemed incapable of _not _looking at his eyes.

"Just one, and I promise; I won't mock you."

"Once you hear it, thrust me, you will," I huffed.

He leaned towards me over the table slightly and my breath caught in my throat as his electric blue eyes pulled me in. "Please," He whispered.

"I-" I suddenly found my mind incapable of thinking about anything other than how those same bright blue eyes would look half-lidded and lust-blown. I quickly blinked a few times and cleared my throat so prevent my cock from getting any harder than it already was. And seriously why did this keep happening?! Castiel looks at me and bam! Raging boner…I cleared my throat again, "Okay, um, so this is going to sound stupid, but here it is: You ran into Magneto sometime in the past and he turned you into a mutant." Castiel gave he a head-tilt accompanied by the blankest look I had ever seen. "You know, like how he tried turning normal people into mutants in X–Men: The Last Stand?"

Castiel squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, "I don't understand that reference, but I can assure you that I'm not a…_mutant,_ nor have I ever encountered anyone by the name of Magneto."

"He's the villain from…Forget it," I shook my head. "God, I suck completely," I added under my breath.

"Try again," He encouraged.

Despite myself and my promise of _one _answer I found myself trying again, "Radioactive spider bite?"

His head didn't tilt nearly as much this time, "Like Spider-Man?"

I nodded.

Castiel naturally shook his head, "No, no spider bites."

"So, no radioactivity of any kind?" I verified.

"No," He dead-panned.

"Well, I got nothing," I sighed. "But I will figure it out eventually," I added with a smug smile.

"I wish you wouldn't try," He replied in a tight voice.

"Because…why exactly?" I gave him one of his own head-tilts.

"Because Dean, what if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm…" He paused as if trying to think of how to word what he said next. "What if I'm…Magneto?" He concluded slowly.

"Oh." Suddenly all of the _"It would be safer" _s made more sense. "I see."

"You do?" He asked, his face suddenly panicked, almost like he was freaking out over having said too much.

"So you're like…dangerous?" I guessed as my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest.

Our eyes met again for a second before he pulled his away to stare at the table, a small sigh escaping his beautiful lips.

"But not _evil,_" I whispered firmly. "No, I can't believe that you're bad."

"You're wrong," He whispered back, his voice sounding small as if part of him hoped that I _was _right.

We remained silent for a long time, him staring down at the table and me staring at him.

When I finally looked away I noticed that most of the cafeteria was already empty. I hurriedly stood from my chair, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'm not going to class today," He stated finally looking up. "I find it healthy to ditch class…on occasion."

"Well I'm gonna go then," I said awkwardly, not really wanting to leave his presence.

He nodded, "I'll see you when I see you then."

"Okay," I breathed. "I'll see you later, Cass." Castiel did that damn head tilting thing again and I sighed, "What now?"

"Did you just call me…_Cass_?"

I had to think for a moment before realizing that, yes, I had just called him that. I hadn't even consciously thought of him as that before and then BAM! it was slipping off of my tongue to his face. "Um, yeah, yeah I did. It's just Castiel is kinda long and-"

"It's fine," He cut off what was sure to be a ramble. He gave me a small smile, "I like it."

"Okay," I breathed, not taking my eyes off of him as a giddy smile spreading across my face. The first bell rang and I pulled myself away from his table with a sigh I prayed he couldn't hear. "I have to…yeah."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cass."

~o0o0o0o~

I made it to Biology just as Mr. Singer was coming into the room. I hurried to my seat and looked down at my table to see an array of objects spread across it.

"Alright class," he started, "Today we're going to find out what our blood types for the blood drive in Port Angelas next weekend." He walked over to Chuck's desk and picked up a small pointed object. "It's quite simply, you just poke your finger and squeeze a drop of blood onto each of the prongs," He gestured to some of the other objects on Chuck's table. "Like so," He picked up Chuck's hand, jabbed it with the pointy object and squeezed a drop of blood onto each prong.

My head started to spin from the sight of my friend's blood dripping into the squares.

"I'll come around to each table to help you," Mr. Singer continued, moving away from Chuck's table.

I let myself slouch forward, pressing my face to the cool surface of the desk as I breathed through my nose, trying not to pass out.

"Dean? Dean, are you alright?" Mr. Singer asked, his voice coming from right next to me.

I turned my head to see him standing next to me with my table's pointy-thing already in his hand. "I already know my blood type," I managed weakly, turning my face back to my desk.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes," I admitted weakly, mentally kicking myself for not ditching class with Cass when I had had the chance.

"Can someone take Swan to the nurse's office?" He called sounding slightly annoyed.

"I will," Came a vaguely familiar female voice.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Singer asked.

"Yeah," I groaned, sitting up to see Lisa Braeden standing next to Mr. Singer. I groaned again as I stood up and Lisa wrapped one of her slim arms around my waist. I reluctantly swung an arm over her shoulders and leaned slightly on her as she led me out of the room and across campus.

Once we were around the edge of the cafeteria I stopped. "Just let me sit for a minute, okay?"

Lisa nodded, helping me sit against the side of the building. The moment my ass hit the concrete I closed my eyes and slumped onto my side, allowing my skin to soak in the cool dampness of the sidewalk.

Lisa sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "So I seen you eating with _Castiel _today. Are you guys like a couple now or what? Because if not, I'd be more than happy to fill the vacancy in your love life."

I groaned as what Cass had said about my 'girlfriend' thinking about coming over, suddenly made sense.

"Dean?" Lisa asked, her voice sounding panicked by the fact that I hadn't replied. "Dean, are you okay?"

"Dean?" A different voice came from a distance.

Fuck. Not him. Not now!

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" His voice was closer now and it sounded somewhat upset.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, hoping to just die already…or at least not throw up.

"I think he fainted or something," Lisa told him, her voice high and stressed and not helping with the throbbing that had started in my head. "I don't know what happened; he didn't even stick his finger yet!" Okay now the bitch just sounded annoyed.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice came from right beside me now, still sounding intensely worried. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I groaned, scrunching my face up, "Go away."

He let out a small sigh of what I assumed to be relief.

"I was helping him to the nurse's office, but he stopped and wouldn't go any farther," Lisa huffed defensively."

"I'll assist him," Castiel told her. "Go back to class."

"No," Lisa snapped. "_I'm _supposed to do it."

"Well you are obviously incapable of doing it, seeing as he's laid out on the sidewalk in the freezing cold," Castiel snapped back, his voice so cold and hard that I couldn't even imagine how his face looked.

I head Lisa make a small indignant squawk followed by the click of her heels.

"Damn, Cass," I spoke weakly, "I would seriously have paid money to see the look on her face as you-"

Suddenly the sidewalk was gone. My eyes shot open immediately to see that Castiel had scooped me up into his arms, again as I only weighed ten pounds.

"Put me down!" I protested weakly, praying to whatever god there was that I didn't vomit all over him.

He ignored me and began walking.

I looked my arms around his neck for some stability and looked up at him annoyed.

"You look awful," He told me his brow furrowing.

"No shit Sherlock," I moaned. "Come on Cass; just put me back on the friggin ground."

"You faint at the sight of blood?" He half-asked/half-stated, completely ignoring me. I ignored him right back, shutting my eyes. "And not even your own blood," He continued in a perplexed tone.

"Oh my!" Gasped a female voice, signaling that we had made it to the nurse's office.

"He fainted in Biology," Cass explained, placing me gently onto the nurse's office cot. I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing in the far corner with a worried expression on his beautiful face. "He's just a bit faint," He explained, calming the nurse. "They're blood typing in class today."

"There's always one." She turned her smile to me, "Just lie down there for a moment and it'll pass."

"I know," I sighed.

She nodded, turning back to Cass, "You can go back to class now."

"I'm supposed to stay with him," He told her firmly.

She bit her lip for a moment, but nodded, obviously falling victim to Castiel's charm. "I'll go and get you an ice pack then," She told me before disappearing from the room.

"You were right you know," I huffed, closing my eyes again.

"It is to my understanding that I am generally correct, but what in particular are you referring to?"

If I had been feeling better I would have rolled my eyes. Instead I exhaled, "Ditching class _is _healthy."

He remained silent for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was small and sounded as if he were confessing some horrid weakness, "You actually scared me for a moment." He cleared his throat. "For a moment…I actually thought that the Braeden girl was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."

"Ha, ha."

"I can honestly say that I have seen corpses with better color," He continued. "I was beginning to become concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Lisa." I chuckled gently, "I'll bet she's pissed."

"Oh, yes, she absolutely loathes me," Cass confirmed.

"Oh, well. To tell the truth; she's a bit of a bitch anyway."

"Yes, I got that as well."

"Hey, so, how exactly _did _you see me? I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to music."

"Huh," I said, surprised by the thought of Castiel doing something as normal as listening to music.

My eyes opened as the nurse came back in and handed me a cold compress, "Here you go, dear," She smiled, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," I told her, sitting up with minimal nausea and head-spinning.

She was opening her mouth to reply when the receptionist poked her head in, "We've got another one."

I stood from the cot and handed the nurse the cold compress, "Seriously I'm fine. I don't need this."

Then Lisa was stumbling into the room, supporting a pallid girl with brown hair- Bela something-or-other.

"Dean get out of the office," Castiel told me. I turned to give him a look. "Trust me- go."

I turned to the door and hurried out of the nurse's office with Castiel behind me.

Once we were out in the main office Castiel walked past me and turned so that he was facing me, "You actually listened to me," He said sounding completely stunned. "In the past it always seemed as if you make a point to do the opposite of whatever it is I tell you to do."

"Yeah, generally," I admitted, "But I smelled the blood."

Castiel's brow furrowed, "People can't smell blood."

"Yeah, well I can. That's what makes me sick. It smells like rust and…salt," I shivered at the thought. I looked to Castiel to see that he was staring at me with his head tilted. "What?"

Castiel instantly removed his eyes from me, "It's nothing."

Just then Lisa came back out with an irritated expression on her face. She stopped in front of us and glanced between me and Cass. The look she gave Cass confirmed what he had said about her loathing him. Her eyes slowly made their way back to me, "You look better," She huffed.

"I still feel a little off," I replied just because I didn't need Lisa anymore pissed off at me than she already was.

"Are you going back to class?"

I let out a humorless laugh, "You're kidding right? If I went back to class, I'd just have to come right back here."

She nodded, her voice losing some of its venom as she spoke, "I guess…So are you coming this weekend? To the beach I mean."

I grit my teeth, trying to sound somewhat civil, "Yeah, I told Chuck and Becky that I was in."

"Oh, great!" She smiled. "We're all meeting at Chuck's parent's fishing shop and car pooling to the beach; you can ride with me if you want."

"Awesome," I nodded, my teeth still clenched.

"Well, I better let you get going to gym…See you." And with one last glare at Castiel she was gone.

"See you," I sighed in relief as I watched her back. At least we didn't share…"Gym," I groaned dejectedly.

"I can assist you with that," Castiel informed me, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "Just sit down and look pale."

**A/N#2: *sighs* so the next chapter might not be up for a little while…or it might be up Tuesday, it all depends on school which I'm starting Monday. I'm going to a public high school as a Junior after 8 years of being in a charter school so I'll have to see how it affects my schedule. Oh well wish me luck and please leave me a review :) **


	8. A Ride Home

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but between starting public school after eight years of charter, starting dance after taking the summer off, and breaking up with boyfriend of ten months I haven't really had the time and the few times I did, I didn't really have the emotional power to write anything. But now that I've pulled some of my shit together, here's a chapter, which goes out Larkafree who is the one who finally got my butt moving on this chapter :D Also special thanks to PsychoPicasso and Larkafree for being the amazing people they are and leaving me reviews!**

**A Ride Home**

I nodded my head and plopped down onto the nearest office bench. I let my eyes slip closed because in all honesty I was pretty exhausted from the whole almost fainting thing. I leaned my head back against the wall and listened to Castiel talking softly to the receptionist, his voice as rough as ever, yet somehow soothing.

"Ms. Gamble?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Dean has Gym next period, but I don't feel that he is in anyway fit to participate in physical activity right now. In fact I think it would be best if I were to take him home. Could you possibly excuse him from class?"

My lips parted in a soft moan because Jesus! His voice was like warm gravely butter and I couldn't even imagine how amazing his eye looked while he was convincing Ms. Gamble.

"Of course! Do you need to be excused too?"

"No, my teacher won't mind."

"Alright, well it's all taken care of. You feel better now, Dean!"

I nodded, opening my eyes and standing from the bench with only slight wobbling.

"Can you walk, or would you like for me to carry you again?" Castiel asked in all sincerity.

"I'll walk," I told him heading for the door which he quickly reached to open. The moment I walked out of the building I was met with a fine misting of cool moisture which made me happy for once that it was constantly raining in Forks. "Thanks for that," I said as he followed me out. 'You know, Cass, it's almost worth the whole fainting thing to miss Gym." He gave me a curious look. "Just say it."

"You strike me as someone who would enjoy sports and Gym."

I smiled, "Yeah in theory, but in reality I lack the coordination…Hey have you ever noticed that I don't chew gum?"

He looked at me as if he was debating on whether or not to answer the question or ask me why I was asking it. "Now that you've mentioned it…"

"Yeah, well that's because I can't chew gum and walk at the same time." I chuckled at my own joke, but stopped when I saw him looking at me in confusion.

"Like I'm not capable of- uh forget it, another time maybe."

He gave me a curious look, but remained silent.

I allowed the silence to continue for a moment before asking, "So, um are you coming to the beach this Saturday?" To be honest I doubted that he would even consider going, but a guy could hope.

"Which beach exactly?" He asked, his face becoming unreadable.

"La Push, to First Beach."

He glanced at me with a small frown, "I don't believe that I was invited."

"I just invited you," I encouraged. "There, now you're invited."

"Perhaps you and I should not push Lisa any further. If she sees the two of us together much more, I fear that she will develop a brain aneurism." I snorted and he shot me a glare. "Brain aneurisms are very serious matters, Dean."

"Right," I nodded absently, "But seriously dude, Lisa-shmisha," I rambled on, becoming way too preoccupied by the way he had said 'you and I.'

Once we got to the parking lot I began wandering off towards my car, only to be stopped by a firm grip on my bicep. "Where are you going?" He asked sounding both puzzled and outraged.

"Uh…home?"

"Did you not here me promise to safely escort you home? How could you even think that I would allow you to drive yourself home in your condition?"

I fought off the urge to roll my eyes, "Sure my head's still a little fuzzy, but what about my car?"

"I'll have Anna drop it off after school," He said, leading me towards his car. I allowed him to lead me along until he let go of me on the passenger side of his car. "It's open," He informed me going around to his own side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home," I grumbled to myself, not moving to open my door.

Once Castiel was inside he rolled the window down and leaned over to look at me, "Dean, you're being absurd, just get in the car."

I huffed, but got in mumbling, "This is completely unnecessary. _You're_ the absurd one." I buckled my seatbelt and crossed my arms with one last huff.

"That's absurd," He replied, turning the heater up and pushing a CD into the player.

I was just preparing myself to give him the silent treatment when a surprisingly familiar song began coming out of the cars speakers. "Ramble On?" I asked in shock and awe.

"You know Zeppelin?" He asked sounding just as shocked as he turned my way.

"Yeah, this is one of my all-time favorite songs!"

"Oh…mine too," He whispered, turning his attention back to the road.

"Seriously?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well yeah, I mean no offense, but when you said that you'd been listening to music I was expecting _Debussy _or some shit."

I swore I seen a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he remained silent as we continued to drive through the rain. I was being lulled into a calm state when he spoke again, "What's your mother like?"

I glanced over to him to see him looking at me with curiosity-filled eyes. "Um…she looks a lot like me only, you know, in girl form…and prettier." His eyebrows furrowed at that and he muttered something that I swore had the words 'think' and 'pretty' in it. "What was that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Tell me more about her."

"She's more outgoing than I am, sorta reckless even. An eccentric and unpredictable cook. She's one of my best friends. She was the first person that I came out to." I sucked in a breath. _Crap! _I hadn't meant to say that last part.

Thankfully he didn't comment on it. "How old are you, Dean?" He asked, his voice unreadable as the car came to a stop.

I looked out to see that we were at my house already. "Seventeen," I answered, my voice hesitant and confused.

"You don't seem seventeen," He said in a somewhat reproachful voice. Before I could tell him that he didn't really seem like a junior either, he was changing the subject again, "So why did your mother marry Lex?"

Despite my irritation at the subject change I answered willingly, "My mom's kinda young for her age and I guess Lex makes her feel even younger. Either way she's crazy about him," I added with a shrug.

"And do you approve?" He asked slowly.

"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy…and even though I don't see what attracts her to him, he makes her happy."

"That's very…generous of you." He paused for a moment, "I can't help but wonder if she would extend the same courtesy to you? No matter whom your choice was."

"I think so…I mean she's cool with the whole gay thing," I started slowly. "But she is the parent so I guess it is a little different."

"No one too scary then," He concluded with a barely-there smile.

"Depends on what you mean by _scary_," I grinned. "What are we talking here, extensive tattoos and more artificial holes in his head than real ones?"

"That's_…one _definition of the term I suppose."

"And what's _your _definition?"

Naturally he ignored my question and asked his own, his brow furrowing as he spoke, "Do you think that…_I _could be scary?"

A stared at him in shock for a few seconds before answering, "I think under the right circumstances and depending on whether or not you wanted to be…Yeah, I think you could be very scary."

"Are you frightened of me right now?" He asked, his face hardening.

"No," I exhaled.

He nodded, his face softening somewhat.

"So are you going to tell me about your family?" I smiled, pulling a Castiel and changing the subject.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked cautiously.

"The Cullen's adopted you?"

"Yes," He confirmed.

"So, um, what happened to your birthparents?"

"My father was lost to me many years ago- or rather I was lost to him," He stated matter-of-factly. "As for my mother…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, reaching over to rest my hand on his forearm.

He jerked at my first touch, but didn't pull away, "It's alright; Gabriel and Kali have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them," I stated, subconsciously squeezing his arm.

"Yes," He confirmed what I already knew with a smile. "I can't imagine two better people."

"And your siblings?"

"My brothers and sister as well as Ruby for that matter, will be quite upset with me if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

I glanced at the dashboard clock. "Oh shit! Sorry, I guess you have to go," I reluctantly removed my hand from his arm.

"Yes, and you probably would like your car back before the Chief gets home and starts asking questions."

"Oh, I'm sure he's already been told all about the Biology incident," I chuckled, turning towards the door.

I had just gabbed the door handle when he spoke again, "Have fun at the beach."

I turned back, "Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No, Balthazar and I are starting the weekend early."

"Oh," I sighed, trying- and most likely failing –to hide my disappointment. "What are you two planning?"

"We plan to go hiking south of Rainier, in the Goat Rocks Wilderness."

The name rang a very vague bell so I nodded, "Well, um…have fun," I said, trying- and most likely failing…_again _– to sound enthusiastic.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He asked, his electric blue eyes burning into mine.

I nodded helplessly; I would do _anything _for him.

He reached over and placed his hand on my forearm, mimicking what I had done to him. And if a whimper escaped my lips, Cass remained oblivious to it as he spoke, "I don't mean to offend you in saying this, but you seem to be the type of person who attracts danger and accidents so this weekend please just…simply try not to fall off of any cliffs or get ran over in a parking lot or…anything like that…"

I glared at him, becoming pissed until I seen the genuine concern on his face. I placed my hand over his where it laid on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll see what I can do," I sighed, removing my hand from his and allowing it to slide off of my arm. I gave him one last smile and jumped out of the car into the rain.

He gave me a small smile through the watery windshield, revved his engine and was gone.

**A/N#2: So did you like? Please let me know and although at this point reviews won't get the chapter up any faster they will keep me inspired and make me unbelievably happy :) Next chapter should be up in a couple weeks!**


	9. We Were At The Beach

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while (not as long as last time, but still…), but funny thing about life (haha): you think you'll have plenty of time and energy to do something- let's say get a chapter for this and 28 Tales of Kink up by **_**last **_**Tuesday –and then Bam! Life slaps you in the face with a horrendous cold, followed by your ex-boyfriend- who you thought you'd worked shit out with enough to be civil with each other seeing as you have to see each other **_**every **_**day –being an immature bag of dicks, followed by your dad banning you from using the computer for almost a week because you "don't do enough around the house." Oh, I'm sorry do you want to try going to school every day for **_**seven **_**hours, do Geometry homework **_**every **_**night, take three advanced dance classes a week, and help your parents with a minimum of four cords of fire wood a week, **_**plus **_**being a teenage girl!? *takes calming breath* sorry for that rant(had to vent somewhere), Special thanks go out to Larkafree, Angeline Winchester, and Mizackles for leaving me reviews :) Now on to thechapter!**

**We Were At The Beach**

The next day- Friday –was actually going by pretty smoothly, complete with excited talk for our plans the next day during lunch. That was until I heard Lisa's voice as I was leaving the cafeteria, "I don't know why Swan doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on," She sneered, completely unaware of the fact that I was walking two feet behind her.

"Just leave it alone," I heard a familiar voice reply. "He's my friend and he can sit wherever the Hell he wants to," Chuck defended loyally.

I grinned to myself and turned off towards Biology.

~o0o0o0o~

That night at dinner Dad was simply ecstatic about my plans for the next day and I couldn't help wondering if he would be this happy about my plans to go to Seattle with Cass. Not that I was planning on telling him about said plans with Cass…

"Hey, Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rock or something like that?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Yeah," Dad answered sounding skeptical, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just some kids from school were talking about camping there."

"You'd have to be a special kind of idjit to go camping up there; too many bears," He explained. "Most folks go up there during hunting season."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Maybe I got the name wrong…" But, no, I was 99% sure that Cass had said Goat Rock something-or-other. I shook my head and continued eating.

~o0o0o0o~

I had planned on sleeping in the next day, but the brightness woke me up. I groaned as I crawled out of bed and walked over to my window to shut the curtain, but instantly brightened when my head cleared and realized that the source of the brightness was the sun shining. "Well son of a bitch," I grinned at the clear sky. I hurriedly got ready and ate breakfast before heading to our meeting place- Chuck's parent's business.

As I pulled into the parking lot I spotted a group of people surrounding a vehicle I recognized as Chuck's Suburban. I recognized Kevin along with a few other guys from one of my classes whose names I could never seem to remember. Then there was Becky, Channing, Lisa, and a few other girls I recognized, but could never name- one of them was a Bela, maybe? Yeah! She was the one who had come into the office sick the other day! I smiled at her as I stepped out of my car, but instead of returning it she shot me a dirty look and turned to whisper something to Lisa. Lisa shook out her hair and glared at me.

I sighed, apparently it was going to be one of _those _days.

Well at least Chuck looked happy to see me, "You came! I told you the sun would be out, didn't I?" He smiled, coming over to me with his arms out, either for a hug or to gesture up at the sky.

"I told you I'd come," I smiled, accepting his hug.

"Awesome, well we're just waiting for a couple others," He smiled. "Unless…you invited _someone_?" He added with a raised brow.

"No," I lied, fighting a blush.

He nodded, "Alright, well um, you can either ride with me or in Lisa's minivan."

"You, and it doesn't even have to be shotgun."

Chuck grinned, "Sweet, and I'll even give you shotgun."

~o0o0o0o~

The ride to La Push was a short fifteen miles through the dense green forest. We made it to the parking area in no time and began picking our way towards the beach as a brisk wind blew off of the waves. The area we settled at was made up of a ring of driftwood logs surrounding a fire pit that looked like it had been used several times before by groups like ours.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire before?" Chuck asked as some of the other guys started gathering broken chunks of driftwood. He picked up a twig and turned to me, "Do you have a lighter?"

I sat down on one of the logs and handed him my zippo, "No I've never seen a driftwood fire."

"Then you'll love this," He smiled, lighting the twig on fire and placing it on the edge of the driftwood teepee the others had made. "Watch the colors."

I watched closely as the flames licked up the logs and gasped in surprise, "It's blue!"

"It's the salt in the wood that makes it that color. Pretty, huh?" Thankfully Becky chose that moment to show up and steal Chuck's attention before I blurted out that the flames were the same color as Castiel's eyes.

After that I settled into a calm state, occasionally talking to some people and even agreeing to go on a hike with a few of them. The hike went well with minimal tripping on my part and by the time we made it back to the fire out group had multiplied. As we got closer the long hair and various dark and copper skin tones gave away the newcomers as teenagers from the reservation.

Once we got settled back around the fire the food was passed around and everyone peacefully ate their lunches.

After lunch another group left on a hike, leaving just me, Lisa, Andy, and a few of the reservation kids including one who I knew I knew from somewhere who didn't look Indian at all, behind at the fire.

I sat alone for a while before the non-Indian-looking boy came over and sat next to me. He looked about twelve- okay _maybe _fourteen –had long, somewhat glossy brown hair, light brown- although when I looked closer I could notice undertones of blue, green, and amber –eyes, and smooth, tanned skin. His face still had some childish roundness to it and all of his features put together created a shockingly attractive person. Naturally my positive outlook of him changed the moment he opened his mouth.

"You're Chief Swan's son right?"

"Dean," I corrected with a sigh.

"Oh, well, I'm Sam Winchester," He smiled, offering me a lean hand, "You drive my dad's old car."

Recognition dawned on he and I smiled accepting his hand, "Oh, you're John's son. I should probably remember you better, huh?"

"No; I'm the baby," He explained. "You'd probably remember more about my older brother though."

"Adam!" I remembered, due to the fact that John and Dad had always thrown the two of us together when I used to come and visit. "Is he here?"

Sam shook his head, "No, he got a scholarship to Minnesota State and married a girl from Hawaii."

"Wow, married," I mumbled, thinking, _Oh my God I am never getting married! Especially so young! _Jesus what was Adam one _maybe _two years older than me?

"So how do you like the Impala?"

"I love her," I grinned, happy for the subject change. "She runs great."

"She?" Sam chuckled. "Well, anyways, I'm glad you like…_her._ Dad wouldn't let me work on building another car while we still had a 'perfectly good vehicle' just sitting around."

"So you build cars?" I asked curiously.

"Totally!" He exclaimed. "Well…when I have the time…and the parts…Hey! You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 VW Rabbit around here, would you?"

I started at him for a minute, trying to decide whether he was serious or joking. In the end I voted that it was most likely a combination of the two. "Uh, no…sorry," I answered with a chuckle.

He flashed me a brilliant smile and I couldn't help musing at how easy he was to talk to.

"Hi Sam, Oh, you know Dean?"

I looked away from Sam's smile to see Lisa glaring at us- or more likely _me _–from across the fire.

"Yeah, we've sorta know each other since I was born," He smiled, completely oblivious to the venom in Lisa's voice.

"Oh how nice," She answered in the same cold tone. "You know, I was just wondering to myself why none of the Cullens are here? I mean, didn't you thing to invite your new bestie, Dean?"

I grip my teeth, preparing to tell Lisa that she could go suck a fuck, but before I could open my mouth one of the other boys from the reservation was responding, "You mean Dr. Cullen's family?" He asked in a deep voice.

'The same," Lisa smiled back too sweetly.

"The Cullens don't come here," He replied, his voice even deeper and holding a tone of finality.

I stared at the boy- well he was more of a man really –contemplating his tone. He had almost made it sound like the Cullens didn't just not come to La Push, but that they weren't _allowed _to come.

"So…" Sam started, pulling me out of my mind. "Has Forks driven you insane yet?"

"Understatement," I grimaced.

He nodded in understanding and we fell into a somewhat awkward silence for a while as I continued to run over what what's-his-face had said About Cass and his family.

Then I got an idea. It was a longshot, but worth a try, I mean, what was the worst that could come of it? I turned to face Sam fully, put on my best charming smile and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes, "Hey, so, do you want to go for a walk down the beach with me?" I know, I know, flirting with a more-than-likely-heterosexual-male to get information about Cass. But what can I say? Maybe Forks really had driven me insane.

Sam's eyes lit up like the friggin Fourth of July, "Of course!" He jumped up willingly.

I grinned to myself, _well I'll be damned._

As we walked north the clouds finally overtook the sun. I sighed at the temperature drop and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. "So, Sammy, you're what, sixteen?" I asked, lightly bumping my shoulder against his.

Sam's cheeks seemed to blush slightly, "It's Sam, and I um, just turned fifteen."

"Really?" I asked in false surprise. "Huh, thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age."

I nodded, noticing that; yes he was pretty tall- only about an inch or so shorter than me. "So, do you come into Forks very often?" I winced internally at how corny that had come out, but he apparently hadn't noticed.

"No, not really," He frowned. "But once I get my car finished and well…get my licenses; I can go as often as I want."

Good, so my flirting had worked; time to get down to business. "So who was that older guy Lisa was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us," I said, making it clear that I preferred Sam to the other guy.

"That's Victor- he's nineteen."

I nodded. "So what exactly was he saying about the Cullen family?" I asked nonchalantly. "His tone made me kind of curious."

"Oh, um…it's just, that they're not really supposed to come onto the reservation," He replied, looking out at the water.

"Why not?"

His eyes widened as he turned his attention back to me, "I'm not exactly supposed to mention that," He whispered, biting his lip.

Well shit. "I swear that I won't tell anyone," I offered with an innocent yet- hopefully – alluring smile. "It's just honest curiosity." I mentally rolled my eyes because Jesus, could I have laid it on a little thicker?

"Alright," He smiled, looking totally allured. "But I have to ask you something first." He raised an eyebrow and dropped his voice in a way that sent a shiver down my spine, "Do you like scary stories?"

**A/N#2: Reviews maybe? They truly are beneficial to my health and happiness as well as my updating times :)**

**P.S. Supernatural Season 8 on DVD today, yes! :D my day has just been made a million times brighter :D **


End file.
